castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GENERALPORK1/Bosses DLC Pack
So guys I saw a bunch of people making unofficial DLC's and I wanted to make my own one! This pack basically lets you become some of the bosses seen in the game! 'Mini' Painter The Mini Painter is the Painter but the size of a regular character. Starting weapon is the Paintbrush. Splash Paint Splatter: The mini painter's splash attack is a sieries of paint splatters and it adds 2 hits per upgrade. (max of 14) This splash has the same range as Snakey and Brutes splash Projectile Paint Bucket: The mini painter throws a bucket of paint that explodes and hits multiple enimies if they are bunched up. There is a 33 1/3% chance of there to be blue, green, or orange paint that splatters when the bucket explodes. If the paint is blue it freezes all enemie(s) that it hits, if it splatters green it poisons all the enemie(s) it hits, and if the paint is orange all the enemie(s) hit will be set on fire. The mini painter's downwards diagonal projectile is the same. XXXY Paint Encasement: It traps the enemie(s) it hits so they are unable to escape. The same as Ice encasement. Magic Jump Paint Geyser: A geyser of paint shoots the mini painter to magic jump height and damages enemie(s) 'Mini' Barbarian Boss The mini Barbarian Boss is The barbarian Boss but the size of a regular enemy. Starting weapon is the Huge Axe. Splash Shield Whack: The Mini Bararian boss hits the ground with a shield and buries every enemy it hit's. Every highlighted magic bar makes it longer and adds 1 hit. Projectile Punch of POWA: The mini Barbarian Boss Punches all enemie(s) in front of him. It doesn't stop until his fist hits the end of the screen or hits a wall. (2 hits on bosses if the boss gets hit when the fist is going forward and then coming back) Downwards Diagonal Projectile Fire Burp: The Mini Barbarian boss Burps fire and sets fire to all enemie(s) below him 2X slower than normal Porjectiles to cast but it has 2X the Knockback. XXXY Armor Pierce: It's an Armor Pierce Magic Jump Barbarian Helper: A Barbarian Appears out of the ground and throws the Mini barbarian boss to magic jump height and it only damages enemie(s) when he hits the ground creating a shockwave. 'Mini' Corn Boss The Mini Corn Boss is the corn boss but the size of a regular enemy. Starting Weapon is the corn Sycthe. Splash Leaf Whip: The mini corn boss whips enemies with his leaf. This attack has a max of 4 hits but it's not so bad because it can be casted 2X faster than normal. It's range is the same as ninja's splash. (Max range and amount of hits by the time you get XXXY) Projectile Moldy Popcorn: Mini corn boss shoots a piece of moldy popcorn that poisons enemies and has 5 DoT. downwards Diagonal projectile is the same. XXXY Poison/popcorn rain thing: The mini corn boss' XXXY poisons enemies with the normal 3X DoT and makes 50 popcorn rain down to heal you (adds another fifty for each player, so 2 players is 100 pieces of popcorn etc.) Magic Jump Popcorn Explosion: An explosion of popcorn shoots the mini corn boss up to magic jump height and damages any enemies under him. 'Weapons' Paintbrush: +0 Strength +4 Magic -1 Defense +3 Agility. Level to use: 20 1% Paint (Paint effect does a critical hit if an enemy is in the air and freezes if the enemy is on the ground) Giant Axe: +6 Strength +0 Magic +3 Defense +0 Agility. Level to use: 20 2% Critical Hit Corn Sycthe: +2 Strength +0 Magic +0 Defense +7 Agility. Level to use: 25 'Pets' Boss enhancer thing: All mini boss characters that use this gain +5 of a stat of their choice (Each time you select the pet you have to pick again) Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:DLC